The word ceramics is a general name of compounds except for organic compounds, thereby referring to all inorganic compounds. Accordingly, there are many compounds of it, wherein the most distinctive feature thereof resides in that it has not only excellent heat resistance and corrosive resistance inherently but also various functions in such fields as an electric, a dynamic, a magnetic, an optical, a mechanical, a thermal, a biochemical, and an energy field. Therefore, ceramics is used widely as an insulating substrate material, an electric conductive material, an ionic conductive material, a superconductive material, a dielectric functional material, a semiconductor material, a piezoelectric functional material, a CMP slurry, and so forth.
A ceramic construction member is produced by molding-calcination of the powders thereof, wherein there are merits in using ceramic microparticles for it because, for example, sintering can be done at lower temperature than ever while giving a dense structure, as shown in the Patent Document 1. In order to satisfy stability and required characteristics in ceramic products, a highly crystalline ceramic microparticle is further wanted.
To obtain a crystalline ceramic microparticle, a method in which a high thermal energy is given to an amorphous ceramic microparticle by a calcination, a hydrothermal process, and so forth thereby changing it to a crystalline ceramic microparticle is generally used. Here, to lower the calcination temperature thereof is important in view of not only the energy saving but also various costs associated with control of the calcination furnace and so on. Alternatively, as shown in the Patent Document 2, a method in which an impact is given to an amorphous ceramic microparticle by a ball mill and so forth thereby changing it to a crystalline ceramic microparticle is known. However, in the ceramic microparticle produced by using equipment such as a ball mill and a bead mill, there have been problems of not expressing expected characteristics such as semiconductor properties, transparency, spectroscopic properties, and durability because a strong force is applied to the particles (crystals).
Further, a method for producing a ceramic microparticle in which the microparticles thereof are separated in a thin film fluid that is running thorough between processing surfaces which are disposed in a position they are faced with each other, as shown by the Patent Document 3 filed by the applicant of the present invention, has been provided.